


Love will keep us together

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Gen, Karaoke, can be gen or slash, misuse of 70's music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's birthday at a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will keep us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I didn't even ask her for a prompt this time! So naturally it's cracky! It came from a comment to a comment and went horribly awry. I should probably buy the song just as apology to C&T. I just couldn't get the image out of my head.

There was no mistaking that music. The first few strains of sound filtered through the bar. If they’d been playing _Name that Tune_ Danny’d have smacked down his plunger already. Because he knew the song too well, and because the faster he hit it, the faster the music would stop.

He was at the bar with Chin, Steve had talked them in to celebrating Danny’s birthday at a karaoke bar. Danny had vociferously tried to veto, it was his birthday, he should pick the place. But there was no stopping Steve on a mission.

Danny groaned at the song even before the singing started. Captain and Tennille had been a good duo in the 70’s, his mother had all their albums, but it wasn’t the 70’s anymore, and if there was anything worse than them popping up on the radio, it was Captain and Tennille karaoke.

Chic was facing the stage, and his face dropped. “Oh no. This is not good Brah.”

And Danny knew, before the voice or the words hit him, that Steve was on stage with the mic.

He turned and looked at the train wreck. Steve and Kono were both dancing, smiling, laughing a little too hard to actually sing. Danny watched Steve take a deep breath, turn and catch Danny staring, and then...

_”Love, love will keep us together. Think of me, Babe, whenever_  
Some sweet talking girl comes along, singing her song  
Don’t mess around you just gotta be strong. Just stop.” 

And that was the point when Kono stepped up, hand up, palm to the audience ala Supremes. _”Stop!”_

_“Cause I really love you. Stop.”_

_“Stop!”_

_“I’ll be thinking of you. Look in my heart and let love keep us together.”_

Steve started doing a swishy side to side dance, and Danny abruptly turned around.

Chin was laughing to the point of tears. He physically turned Danny back around, and sang the next line along with Steve, mostly.

“ _You, you belong to him now, ain’t gonna set you free now. When those girls start hanging around, talking him down._ ” Chin fell apart, the top of his head leaned against Danny’s back as he shook with his laughter.

Eventually they’d gathered their drinks and sat at the table. The song ended, and Kono made the table while Steve was waylaid by adoring fans. “Brah? Do you know how lucky you are?”

“How is this possibly lucky?” Danny’s hands went up and wide when he asked her the question.

“He wanted to sing _Can’t smile without you_.” She raised her beer and toasted Chin.

Danny couldn’t figure out how this was his life.


End file.
